Dark Nightengale
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: In the chamber both Harry and Ginny died, and Voldemort regained his body. Harry however became a hollow. Taken in by the arrancar under the name Harriel Murcielago, the wizard must face a new world with his new siblings and save his mate from the true Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's one of my new stories. I like it and hope that you all will as well.**

**I don't own Bleach and Harry Potter...**

**Warning! This story contains Yaoi and Yuri (non graphic). If you don't like that kind of stuff, go. This is your only warning.**

**Thank you and review.**

**Love, Keta.**

Dark Nightingale (Oscuro Ruiseñor)

Prologue: Hero to Hollow

_**You will surrender to me**_

_**There's no escaping from me**_

_**I know you want her to be**_

_**You must surrender to me**_

_**(Surrender by Evanescence)**_

Harry's POV

I scream in defiance and shove Gryffindor's sword into the basilisk's mouth, cringing when a stinging pain erupts in my arm. The snake shrieks and falls onto the ground, dying. And I scramble down after it, rushing over to Ginny.

Tom Riddle smirks evilly and whispers, "she's almost dead, Harry. You won't be able to save her." He looks over to the side of the chamber where Fawkes body lies still, unable to help me now. "And you'll be dead soon as well."

I look up through a haze and pant, knowing I'll die very soon. "Tom, I.."

"Hush," he whispers, stooping low to kiss my temple. "Surrender to death's call." He presses a kiss to my lips. "Surrender, dear Harry. Go to sleep." And I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Chapter! As with most of my stories now, when I have the next chapter done, I'll update them on that day.**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: You find out in this chapter... and thank you for being the first to review.**

**Avampiress: Thanks! I like the last line too.**

**Follow their example and review please.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 1: The Nameless Hollow

**_Sing to me songs of the darkness_**

**_Farewell to heaven, my friend_**

**_Come to me, bury your sorrow_**

**_Temptation await the condemned_**

**_(Poltergeist by Zatox Feat. Nikkita)_**

Ulquiorra's POV

Keta takes my hand and swings it back and forth. Suddenly, my sister stops, sniffing the air. "What is wrong?" I ask.

"There's a hollow out here." She lets go of me, running away.

"Keta!"

The dragon hollow stops halfway into the human park and kneels over something; on closer inspection, I find that it's a completely white hollow with the exception of its black feathered wings. "U'ra," she whispers, "we have to take him back with us."

"Why?"

"He feels like you. He's a child."

"What?"

"He is. Probably younger than you."

At the sound of our voices it, or rather he, lets out a chirping sound, turning around to look at us. A long gaping wound in his right arm, it doesn't seem to ve bleeding though. "Keta."

"Yes?"

"Change him."

"I am." While she lays her small hands on his throat, or where it would be if he were human, I busy myself with conjuring a cloak and calling Souske. We'd never get the hollow in to Seireitei without his help. "Ulquiorra, I need that cloak." I toss it behind me, not wanting to turn around and accidentally seeing something I shouldn't. "You can turn around now." I do so slowly not trusting my older sister. The hollow, now arrancar, has chaotic black hair and pale skin, but not sickly looking. He's thin like an abused and neglected child would be, and he's marred by various scars of unknown origin. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt stands out on his forehead, emitting a dark aura, evil and menacing. Like Keta's spiritual pressure. His eyes however are what capture my attention the most. They're a luminescent green, a few shades lighter than mine, and they spark in the sun. Power, addictively strong, swirls behind them like a pent up hurricane.

When Gin and Souske arrive, I know immediately it's them. I'd know them anywhere. Souske puts a hand on my shoulder before nodding to Gin who picks the boy up. His eyes never leave my sister and me and within them, I see trust, but also fear.

Keta's POV

I stare down at the little one lying on my Kitzan, Souske's, bed. His eyes are closed, yet not tight and a smile lies on his face. Sighing, he opens up those green eyes slowly and looks up at me. "Hello," I whisper.

"Hello."

"I'm Keta. Do you mind if I call my Kitzan and brother in here?"

"No," he whispers back. Then he gets a curious look. "What's a Kitzan?"

"Adoptive father. He took in U'ra and me." With a pat to his hand, I shout at my family, "he's awake!" Ulquiorra runs into the room, excited but not showing it. Kitzan walks in slowly and gives the boy a soft smile.

"Hello, little one. I'm Souske Aizen…"

"I'm Ulquiorra!"

I giggle as Kitzan shakes his head. "What's your name?" he asks.

"I was Harry Potter…"

"Not anymore?" I ask.

"No. I don't want to be connected with him. I'm no longer the child that couldn't protect himself from a stupid muggle!"

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical humans." A tear drips from his right eye and he turns away to whip at them. That's when I see the remnant of his hollow mask. It's a lightning bolt earing, normally hidden by his shaggy locks.

"So, who are you now?"

"I don't know," he says, despairingly.

I lean in close to him and take his hand. "Would you like a family?" He nods. "Would you like to be our family?"

"Yes."

I pull back. "Harriel Murcielago. That's your name now. Harriel Murcielago, You're our brother now."

**_The body of Ginevra Weasley was found in Hogwarts late last night. The cause of death is unknown but authorities believe it was cause by Harry Potter, who went missing the same night. The Minister has ruled that Mr. Potter is of the upmost importance to find. A trial of course is to be issued but many believe he is guilty._**

Albus Dumbledore looks down at the paper with a smirk on his face. Only he and Voldemort know what really happened in the chamber that night. Well, Harry too of course but he's dead. At least he took the blame.

Across the country, Tom Riddle and Voldemort, now combined in one body and sane, sit reading the same exact paper, sadness being his dominant emotion. His hand rests on the diary where he and Harry had amazing conversations and found they had more in common then they thought. "Oh, Harry," he whispers, "why'd you have to die?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Second chapter! I'm writing the third now.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks!**

**TheBlackSeaReaper: Sorry! I wasn't paying attention when I wrote my review to you. The third chapter when you know what happedned to Ginevra.**

**AmaltheaLuchiaAizen: Hey! Thanks. I appreciate you reading this. Now if only Anyu could get back on her profile, only she would get kicked off from her profile by her mother.**

**Yoruko Rhapsodos: Nope... It's Harry x Voldemort and Ulquiorra x Orihime.**

**Thanks all of you for reviewing. Keep it up!**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 2: Harriel's Arrancar

**_Cause Grandpa's the local sheriff, yeah. He's the judge and the jury too._**

**_Uncle Phil's the undertaker's son. He'll dig a hole for you._**

**_Cousin Jessie, he's just crazy. He'll fight you just for fun._**

**_Mama's got a real bad temper,_**

**_And Daddy's got a shotgun._**

**_(Welcome to the Family by Little Big Town)_**

Harriel's POV

"Harriel Kieru Murcielago!" I snicker, looking down at Grimmjow.

"You know, Grimmy," I taunt, "pink hair looks good on you." He scowls which for unknown reasons is comforting to me. "Do you know where Saya is?"

"No, why?"

"I just wanted to tell him he has a twin brother."

"Why you little!"

Rather than subject to the horror of being tickled by Grimmjow, I take off across the garden and into Las Noches. The first door I come upon inside, I knock on and smirk devilishly when the spiritual pressure behind it changes. I wrench open the door and slip inside, closing it behind me.

"So," my brother says, not bothering to look up from it, "how'd it go?"

"Grimm has pink hair now."

"Good," my sister replies from up upon the bookcase ladder, polishing the portrait of Adolf Hitler. "So how'd he find out you did it?"

"Do you doubt my skills?"

She looks down at me with a raised eyebrow and rolls her sapphire eyes. "You need to work on your forging skills. How do you expect to blame Nnoria for anything, if you cannot forge his signature?"

"I'll work on it."

"Kay. We need you to pick up some stuff from Saya."

Ulquiorra starts scribbling on a pad of paper and hands it to me. "Tell him it's for Zommari."

"Kay!"

I open the main doors to the hallway into Szayzel's laboratory. His lab, itself, and everyone's personal rooms are off limits for the library to open up to, unless you have permission. I pat my zanpactou's hilt and smile when he trills back. It's hard to believe Fawkes would choose to become my zanpactou. Even more so when he changed colors to purple, black and blue. Ggio calls him the bruise bird. I find it amusing.

Before I can even touch the door, Hannibel, more commonly called Bella, opens it for me and give me a bright smile. His tail twitches back and forth as he leads me inside and leaps up onto the table next to when his boyfriend's working. "Saya, Harriel's here."

The pink haired arrancar turns around, pushing up his glasses. "Hello, Harriel. What do your siblings need?"

I pass on the list and say, "it's for Zommari."

Reading through the list, Szayzel snickers. "Only they could be so evil." He looks back at me and shakes his head. "Dry ice, vicious glow in the dark rats, liquid nitrogen, pornography, why do they think I have this?" I shrug my shoulders. "Steal that from Nnoitora." He hands me a bag with the first three items and pats my head. "Go give those to your siblings."

"Here," Bella says, handing me a comic that makes my face turn beet red. "Stole it from Nnoitora."

"When?"

"Just now." He leans against his lover and waves goodbye as I walk back out of the door.

"Bye Bella!"

I knock on the hallway door again and stride back inside to see my siblings curled up on one of the couches together. Yawning, I decide to join them. But I cannot fall asleep so I start to think about my arrancar. I do not know when I started thinking of some of them as more than Kitzan's arrancar, when they became mine. I always thought more of my brothers and sisters, Muramasa, Keta, Ulquiorra and Violetta, but not the others.

They're more my family then the Dursley's were, but something's missing. There's a hole that felt filled only once, in my last year of life when I was with Tom… I miss him


	4. Chapter 4

**Third's done!**

**Exaigon: I hope it lives up to your expectation.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: I hope you like this one too!**

**Review, everyone! I command you to! ... Or suggest. Yeah I suggest. I don't like commanding.**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 3: Dreaming Nightmares

**_I've been living my whole life simply hiding those scars_**

**_In my despair; those that I have found are_**

**_Forgive me for even just existing in thought_**

**_It was the only salvation I had wrought_**

**_(Nightmare Dream Eater by Hatsune Miku)_**

Harriel's Dream

_His fingers run across the front of a black diary directly over the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. 'Who'd this belong to?' he wonders, opening up the book to find it empty, until…_

**_Hello._**

_Harry digs around for a quill, writing his response as neatly as he can. **Hello, I'm Harry Potter.**_

**_It's very nice to meet you, Harry Potter. I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle._**

**_Tom… what are you?_**

**_A memory._**

**_Oh…_**

**_Would you like to see me?_**

**_Yes…_**

_Harry laughs, laying his head on the memory's shoulder. Tom smiles, looking down at the boy in his arms and whispering into his ear. "Stay with me forever."_

_The younger's green eyes widen and he whispers back. "I can't, Tom. I want to," he says, leaning back into the older's chest. "But I can't remain in this diary with you forever." Harry pulls away, dancing his way across the fake Chamber of Secrets. He ends at the wall, resting his head against it. "I wish you could be in the real world with me."_

_"Maybe I can."_

_"How?"_

_"I don't know, let me think about it."_

_Harry looks behind himself, making sure no one is behind him before he leaps into the tunnel of the actual Chamber. He prefers it to the staircase that takes forever to climb. He smiles as he slides down, excited to be with Tom again, perhaps for real this time._

_Unfortunately, one Ginevra Weasley follows, determined to find where Harry's been disappearing off to._

_The diary clenched in his arms glows with a white aura, causing him to smile._ "Are you ready?" he whispers and Tom's diary answers with a brighter white glow. Harry steels himself, smiling and begins to whisper. "_Liberare anima a codices. Nisi in anima a tenebris. Delerent in compedibus qui custodiunt vinctum. Fortitudinem meam do vobis: Tom. Pro amore animam accommodare vim vi. Absolvo vos, Tom Marvolo Riddle a codices circa te. Esse liberum."_

_He gasps as the feeling of something pulling on his power floods him. He smirks, setting down the diary and letting his magic just drift away._

_Ginny runs into the room, screaming for Harry to get out of there as a giant snake with glowing eyes slithers after her. The snake, clearly pissed off at being disturbed, lunges at the girl who is saved only by the phoenix, Fawkes' assistance. 'Dumbledore,' Harry muses, 'must have sent him.' The hat dropped at his feet bares a sword suddenly and then Harry knows what he must do, even if it pains him. He doesn't want to kill Tom's snake but he doesn't want Ginny to die._

_So he attacks head on, narrowly missing Ginny as she looks into the creature's eyes._

_The dream melts into something Harry wishes he could forget: darkness lays across his vision, a blindfold in his cupboard. His small body curls up under the covers, shaggy black hair falling across his eyes, making everything even darker. Suddenly the darkness is interrupted by the cupboard door being opened, allowing the light outside to filter in._

_The fat man in the doorway yanks him outside into the kitchen. "Don't make a sound," he growls, throwing the boy to the ground…_

Harriel wakes up, shaking and clinging to his siblings. 'Where are you, Tom?"

Latin: Free the soul from the bindings. Save the soul from darkness. Obliterate the shackles that keep it prisoner. My strength, I give to you, Tom. For my love, I give my life energy to lend him strength. I free you, Tom Marvolo Riddle from the bindings around you. Be free.


	5. Chapter 5

**xXxOtAkUxXx: Yay! People like me, I mean it. Yeah, that's what I ment.**

**sousie: I miss him too. I wish he hadn't died.**

**Everyone, Review!**

**Love, Keta**

Chapter 4: Mission Improbable

**_Roses are red and violets are blue_**

**_Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you_**

**_(Roses are Red by Aqua)_**

Keta's POV

"Come on, Kitzan!" I attempt to make him let us go with Ulquiorra. "Let us go with him! We want go!" Harriel nods enthusiastically next to me, lightning bolt shaped hollow bone earing rocking back and forth in time with the movement of his head.

"I don't know," our adoptive father says, a drawn and weary look slipping through his calm mask.

I nudge my younger brother in attempt to get him to follow my lead. We give him our puppy dog eyes, and as much as I hate to admit it, Harriel's is almost as good as mine. He hasn't mastered the quavering lip yet though. Then just for the hell of it we say the magic word. "Please?"

"Fine. Go get your brother. He's supposed to leave soon."

"Yes!" We high five and run off down the hall to our my and Ulquiorra's room, the one marked with a giant bat in front of a blue crescent moon like the one on my forehead and protected by a massive amount of wards. Harriel's is next door and adorned with a phoenix and the number thirteen.

"U'ra!" Harriel calls and knocks on the door in an urgent manner. When the bat hollow opens the door, he jumps on our brother, knocking him to the ground. "Kitzan said we can go with you to catch that Orihime chick."

"Why?"

"Because we asked him, duh," I answer with a grin.

"Cute, Kathleen."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"You know I hate being called that!"

"So?"

"Don't call me that!" **(This was seriously based off of an argument between my friends and me... I hate being called Kathleen)**

Harriel rolls his eyes. "I'm leaving whether you guys are or not."

"Harriel, wait up!" We chase after him to the garganta Kitzan already has open. He nods to us and then we're right in front of the girl and her escorts.

Harriel's POV

"Avada Kadavra." I whisper, watching slightly satisfied as they fall to the ground dead. "Did I do well, brother?" I ask Ulquiorra who smiles at me.

"Yes, you did." He turns back to the human woman. "Please come now." She attempts to attack us but fails when he grabs her and throws her over his shoulder.

"Now, Ulquiorra," my sister sighs. "If you wish to do that, you need to marry the human."

"Or at least take her on a date," I supply.

"Both of you are infuriating!"

"We know."

Keta opens up a garganta swiftly, smiling as she does so. With her encouragement, I come up next to her, leaving our brother in the back. +We have to get them together.+ she signs, knowing that our brother has amazing hearing and understands parseltounge, so even that won't save us.

+Yeah.+ I look behind us and smile subtly, sorrow making itself known. +They'd be good together.+

+What's wrong?+

+I miss Tom.+ She frowns. +You never did tell us who Tom was. Not once in all of this time.+

+I'm sorry.+

+Don't be, little one. We still love you, even when we want to bury you alive next to Nnoria.+

+Good. But if you bury me, don't bury me with him. He smells.+ She laughs and picks me up.

"That I can do, my dark phoenix."


	6. Chapter 6

**xXxOtAkUxXx: Thank you! But you may not like this one... poor Harry.**

**exaigon: well no more wait. and I have the next chapter done too! I love babysitting.**

**Guest: No more waiting for you too.**

**Everyone, Review!**

**Love, Keta**

Chapter 5: Sorrow, Fear and Magic

**_I'm ashamed._**

**_I'm to blame._**

**_Don't wanna think about it._**

**_Who I am, what I've done_**

**_How do I get it out?_**

**_Wanna change,_**

**_Turn the page._**

**_Don't wanna think about it._**

**_How do I undo what's done?_**

**_(Undone by Five Finger Death Punch)_**

Harriel's POV

Keta and I peer over the top of one of the towers. My fingers are white from the grip I'm keeping on its edge. Below us, our brother is fighting with the Kurosaki boy my sister is so enamored. A slight smile curls up the edges of her lips at the sight of the hollowfied boy, and her pale hand is twisting around mine. "U'ra will be fine, Harriel."

"How do you know?"

"Are you forgetting the Grimoire?"

In truth, I really had forgotten about the master book of spells, the Master Grimoire, that taught my brother how to use his magic; Keta had learned from experience; and the little ability my sister had perfected that allows her to truly raise the dead. "I did," I whisper, "U'ra will be fine."

After a minute, I say, "You should help him."

"Yeah, I will."

She leaps down, leaving me to my own devises. 'I'm bored. What's that sound?' I turn around and can't even scream.

Voldemort's POV

Two years he's been dead. Two fucking years I've been alone. Sure I have my Death Eaters, but I don't have him. My Harry... I miss you.

My glaze over, and my death eaters all give me sad, knowing looks. I look to my left, expecting to see Severus, but he's not there. Lucius shrugs on my right to say he doesn't know anything. I sigh. 'There must be an order meeting.'

Just then the door crashes open to reveal my missing friend. "Tom! Harry's alive! Dumbledore has him!"


	7. Chapter 7

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Yay!**

**EpikalStorms: Thanks! And they will get longer, I've just been really busy, so I couldn't make my chapters as long as I would have liked. I'm going on vacation tomarrow. And no there will not be a snake face, I promise!**

**exaigon: Here ye' go!**

**Lady Eilistraee: I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Not till the end of the story. Because I love drawing out deaths.**

**Review!**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 6: Taken Away

**_Fly away, Fly away from the torch of blame_**

**_They hunt you Lucifer's Angel_**

**_(Lucifer's Angel by the Rasmus) AN: I love this song._**

Snape's POV

Harry opens his eyes slowly and rubs at them with a yawn. "Keta, Ulquiorra, can't I sleep in a bit more. I don't wanna get up. Go torture Nnoria."

"Harry, who are Keta and Ulquiorra?" Black asks.

Harry's eyes, upon hearing someone speak that he doesn't know, snap open, and he looks around with terror. "Where am I? Take me back!" He feels around his waist, presumably for the sword that's now upstairs. "Where is he? Where did you take him?" He collapses to the ground, pulling his knees up to his face in the reminisant of a beaten child's self-defense. What happened to him?

"Harry!" The children, Granger, the Weasleys: George, Fred and Ron, and Longbottom scurry down the steps towards the child.

He flinches instinctively before looking up. "Hermione, George, Fred, Ron, Neville…" His voice grows cold. "Take me home! You have no right to take me from my family!"

"Harry…" Albus starts.

"My name is Harriel, Harriel Murcielago!"

"Harriel…" he starts again, "you can't go back to that place…"

"Why not?"

"It's not safe."

"How so?"

"There are monsters there."

"Hollows are not monsters."

"They eat people's souls."

"Then you best let me go."

"Why?"

"Because, Keta and Ulquiorra are hollows. And when they find me, they will be furious. So will the others."

"Why would hollows look after a human soul?" I ask, my mind already on what the meeting tonight.

"Because," he giggles, "I'm a hollow too!" His sclera turn black and his canines become more pronounced. He takes off running towards the door only to be caught and restrained by Lupin and Black. "Let me go!" Black forces him to the ground, and he screams and cries. "Please! Please let me go home! Fawkes! Fawkes, help me!"

The room erupts into silence as the silencing spell is sent at the child. But still he screams and cries. Suddenly he goes limp, and Black reluctantly lets his godson go. Harry lays there, freshly fallen red tears marking his face, tears of blood. He curls up into a little ball, unsheathed talons curling into his flesh and leaving little blooms of blood. The front of his wizarding style outer cloak falls open, showing his exposed throat and the hollow hole inside of it. And his lips constantly move, silently whispering a little mantra of "Tom."

Voldemort's POV

I stare at my friend, fresh tears pooling up in my eyes. The pensive swirls in front of us, still containing the memory of the Order Meeting. "Oh, Harry…" I whisper. I flop down into one of the arm chairs and hold my hand out for the scotch Severus is pouring. "Oh, Harry…" His scared face still flashes behind my eyelids.

"He's not human anymore, Tom."

"That's okay. He's still Harry."

"He still loves you."

"I know. Severus…"

"I'll go get the others."

Lucius who has just appeared behind me gives my arm and affectionate squeeze and says, "we'll get him back. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovelies! Just came back from vacation in Tennessee.. I hate spelling that! Rode down on my bike so... no laptop, and no suitable seat... who makes a backwards seat, except Harley Davidson? Oh, well. I get my real name from their company. Just, the french spelling... I'm not even French! I'm half German, a fourth Italian and a fourth Native American! I look more German though... Oh well!**

**So onto the responces to my wonderful reviewers:**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: ... *stares* Yay!**

**luvan1mefang1rl: Well, it's wonderful to have you reviewing here. And I promise you I will.**

**Dark Neko 4000: You'll just have to see... *failes epically at being mysterious.***

**Janelly Slytherin: Oh, he will. He will.**

**Fox of Magic: Thank you!**

**exaigon: Nope. He died the year before they're expected to show up but he does find out who they are in this chapter. It helps when you've been taken care of by paranoid hollows and shingami.**

**Lady Eilistraee: Yeah. Mass updates are kind of my thing.**

**Review Everybody! Please?**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 7: Why the Caged Bird Sings

**_Far Away,_**

**_Long ago_**

**_Glowing dim as an ember_**

**_Things my heart used to know_**

**_Things it yearns to remember_**

**_And a song someone sings_**

**_Once upon a December_**

**_(Once Upon a December by Liz Callaway)_**

Harriel's POV

I wilt onto the bed, tears flowing freely from my eyes. I stare blankly at a grimy wall, not daring to look out of the tiny barred window for fear that my instincts will take over and make me jump out of the window. Even if I manage to get away from this hellhole, I'll never make it home. I can't open gargantas.

I never knew how.

Without Fawkes, I know I don't stand a chance. He's independent just like my other brother, Muramasa, Keta's zanpactou and their blood mother, Rosiel Murcielago, U'ra's zanpactou. So I doubt he was even with me when I was taken.

If he was, I'd tell him to find Tom... if he's still alive.

Sirius's POV

I nod at Remus, and we sneak up the stairs, what happened sitting uncomfortably in our stomachs. Harry's frightened face lingers in my mind, setting it unto turmoil.

With a sigh, I open the door softly to find him curled up into a little ball fast asleep. A white earring gleams in the darkness, almost blending in with the billowing white cloak. His trousers are white too, but his sneakers are black. His only colors being the pale peach of his skin and the green of his eyes and accents on his cloak.

Remus and I kneel next to him, and he gently shakes the boy awake. With a tiny yawn, he opens his eyes and is immediately put on edge. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sirius Black, your godfather."

"And I'm Remus Lupin. We were friends with your parents."

"What?"

He looks straight into our eyes and I feel a probing at my mind. 'When did he learn Legilimency?'

"Alright," he whispers, "I believe you. Now, why was I kidnapped?"

Mooney and I wince at the word. "You're supposed to help us defeat Voldemort."

"No."

"But..."

"No!" he interrupts. "I won't do anything against Tom. Even if I have to betray my family."

"But he killed Ginny!"

"The basilisk killed her. Sally wouldn't have though if Ginny wasn't invading her home. Sally was just protecting herself, even if that meant killing me."

Finally, I understand. At least a little bit. "I understand," I murmur. "And we'll get you out of here. We promise."

Down the steps, we race, stopping just in front of Severus Snape. "Snivellus, do you know how to get in touch with Voldemort?"

He wrinkles his nose at the insulting name and sighs. "Don't worry. Tom has a plan."


	9. Chapter 9

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: ... *stares* Yay!**

**luvan1mefang1rl: Well, it's wonderful to have you reviewing here. And I promise you I will.**

**exaigon: I don't have the heart to make them evil.**

** xXxOtAkU-444xXx: You're so sweet.**

**randomasrainbows: Yeah, it's like Fluffy the Cerebres. It's the ones with sweet names you have to look out for. And Sally's not the basilisk's real name, it's Salindra but Harry doesn't like using her full name.**

**Although I used to have a snake named Sally. She was a cottonmouth... my grandma stepped on her head... I was sad...**

**Review Everybody! Please?**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 8: Spread Wings

**_Secret love, my escape_**

**_Take me far, far away_**

**_Secret love, are you there_**

**_Will you answer my prayer?_**

**_Please take me anywhere but here_**

**_Anywhere but here_**

**_(Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade)_**

Harriel's POV

I lean against the windowsill, feeling bored and scared. If I had a tail like Grimmy, it would be flicking in anxiety. But then I'd be playing with it. Curse my brother and his fuzzy black tail!

On the subject of my brother, how long has it been since I was kidnapped? Did he survive his fight with that hybrid boy? Ichigo, right? Yeah, that's his name. Keta seemed to know him. Oh, well… he couldn't hurt U'ra. Rosiel wouldn't let him.

And once they help Kitzan, they'll come and save me.

I sigh. 'Harriel-chan?'

'Fawkes?'

'Open your window.' I smile and rip it open, watching with both awe and elation as the phoenix glides in next to me. 'Get ready.'

'For what?'

'He's coming for you.'

'Who?'

'Tom.' My eyes open wide, and I scramble around for my cloak, throwing it on.

Then his spiritual pressure washes over me. 'Tom.' The sound of apparition meets my highly sensitive ears, causing me to jump out of the window. I land right in the middle of the fighting wizards and throw up a shield to deflect the cutting hex thrown at me.

"Harriel!" Remus shouts, "get out of the way!"

"No way, Remy. I want to torch this place." I hold out my hand and my zanpactou comes sailing through an open window into my awaiting hand. "Ready, Fawkes!"

'Ready.'

"Spread Your Wings, Oscuro Ruiseñor!" My black wings rip through my cloak and spread out behind me. With a sweep of my taloned hand, a bright jet of fire engulfs the Grimmauld Place and covers the battleground with smoke.

The last thing I know is Tom grabbing me as I fall asleep.

Voldemort's POV

In my room, I stare down at my precious little Harry. He seems so peaceful, not at all like how he was when he torched the Order Headquarters. No one will tell me what happened to him, or why I couldn't find him. But it must have to do with his strange new powers.

I can't find out about them until he wakes, so I'll just stay here with him and watch… just like I did in his second year.


	10. Chapter 10

**wolfsrainrules: I cannot believe you went back and reviewed that much. Oh, I thank you! You have made me very pleased!**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: You make me very happy.**

**So Review everyone!**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 9: My Horcrux, Harry

**_You'd bleed for me,_**

**_and I didn't dare to notice you._**

**_Now I'm stuck out on a line._**

**_Bleed for me_**

**_I didn't care to be with you_**

**_now you're stuck in my mind_**

**_(Bleed for Me-Saliva)_**

Voldemort's POV

I sigh and look down at Harry as he stirs. He rubs his eyes softly and yawns, pulling his arms out and stretching before looking over at me. "Hello, Tom."

"Good afternoon, Harry." He reaches out for me with another yawn, sated when I grab his hand. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, I did. I always get tired after I use my resurrection form. U'ra and Keta say that I need to train with it more to attain my full potential."

"Full potencial?"

"A Segunda Etapa Resurrección. My brother, Ulquiorra, has one. Keta just has bankai forms to both of her zanpactou. She's not an arrancar like U'ra and me."

"Then what is she?"

"I don't really know." He puts a finger to his lips. "She's part vampire and hollow… and some other stuff. Doesn't really matter. She's my sister and I love her. When you meet her, you'll like her."

"What makes you think that?"

"She doesn't really hate anybody, well except the demon who killed her father, but that's a story for another day." My eyebrow raises but I dismiss my curiosity in favor of a difrent matter.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"For what?"

"Not saving you and your friend from Salindra."

To my surprise, he rolls his eyes. "I've never blamed you. You couldn't have helped us. You weren't solid yet, so don't beat yourself up over it, Tom. I love you." Surprise rushes through me again accompanied by guilt when he looks down, but that's replaced by feelings of warmth when he speaks again. "It doesn't matter if you can't say it, Tom. I know that you feel the same."

He squeezes and I find myself releasing the words I have trouble saying to anybody. "I love you too, Harry."

His eyes grow bright, and he leans forward to kiss me when an explosion shakes the manor, and voices ring out. "Where is our brother?!"

**Guess who just showed up! Everyone's screwed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**wolfsrainrules: Well I'm glad that your glad that you make me glad. (That is such a mouthful.) His second resurection should be (in my opinion) cooler than Ulquiorra's! And the inspiration for blowing up the house came from me playing with a lighter. (I'm not supposed to)**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Aww... thank you very much! You're so sweet, darling. (I feel like an Addams)**

**jgood27: I hope you enjoy the rest of it.**

**Janelly Slytherin: Yep! Tom should be thankful that Violetta (an O.C., the youngest blood sibling) and Muramasa aren't there with them.**

**exaigon: Tada! Here you go!**

**So Review guys! It would make me feel happy inside. I've been rather sad.**

**Love, Keta-chan!**

Chapter 10: Alice's Rabbit

**_You'll get what's coming, you and your children_**

**_The wicked witch has OD'ed on pills again_**

**_And the Dragon, lights up a cigarette_**

**_He's blowing smoke right into your face again_**

**_It's off with her head, her snakes are seething_**

**_The big bad wolf is rabid and teething_**

**_Bullet through window, and down the rabbit hole_**

**_This is one fucked up fairy tale_**

**_(Blue Alice by Ayria)_**

Keta's POV

Ulquiorra looks over at me, silently laughing his ass off. "Shut up," I growl, taking a long drag from my cigarette.

The manor beneath our feet is full of activity from the mild explosion we set off. "How long do you think it will be before Harriel manages to get out here?"

"Don'no. Only time will tell. But if it isn't in the next two minutes I'm going in."

"Impatient are we?"

"Shut up, bat!"

"Yes, yes, dragon."

I growl at him but before I can leap at my brother, the small form of Fawkes flies up to us. "Harriel demands that you get inside, now."

"He is okay?" Ulquiorra tilts his head to the side with concern.

"Yes. Tom would never hurt him." My brother and I exchange a look. Could this be the Tom that Harriel is in love with?

Harriel's POV

I sit up slowly and count the seconds down. "Go, shi, san, ni, ich!"

"Harriel!" The couch back hits the floor, startling all of the Death Eaters who have taken refuge with Tom and me. The teen that caused it, my sister, smiles at me and rubs her face on my chest. "Hiya, little brother!"

"Keta, calm down." Ulquiorra offers me a gentle smile as he pads over, righting the couch gently. He brushes my hair out of my face with more gentleness then you'd think possible for him to express. "Are you okay, little brother?"

I nod. "Yeah… Tom came for me."

Sadness climbs onto my adoptive siblings' faces and Keta puts her face back on my chest. "We're so sorry that we didn't come for you earlier." Even though that seems to be the problem, I know that their sorrow comes from a deeper place.

"It isn't your fault. You had to help Kitzan." I put a hand on my brother's face and the other on Keta's and whisper, "stop beating yourself up. The past is in the past. You might not have been able to save Lexi and Adolf. But they wouldn't have been happy with this life anyway. Neither would have Garra and Victoria. So please don't be sad."

They smile meekly at me, and move so they're sitting on both sides of me. "We won't. Now I think that you have some explaining to do."

"But!"

"Harriel Kieru Murcielago, you owe us an explanation. Or we blow some more shit up."

"Okay, just keep the explosives to yourselves." They laugh and lay their hands on my arms.

An hour, several explanations, four cigarettes and a bottle of Firewhiskey later, they're sighing and standing up. "If you want to go back to Hogwarts for your sixth year, Harriel, you must train."

"And that means?"

"That you must come with us for the time being."

"But what about Tom!"

"We will bring you back. We promise. Just listen my phoenix," Keta whispers in my ear and bows to Tom as they pull me back into a garganta.

_**If you can guess three of the characters sorta described in my song today, i will right a oneshot (non-grafic) pairing of your choise/ or a crack fic. Your choice!**_

_********__The Wicked Witch_

_********__The Dragon (Should be easy)_

_********__Her Snakes (two characters: involving loyalties)_

_********__The Big Bad Wolf_

_********__Alice (the same as another character [Although not stated in the song, implied]__********__)_

_********__That's six for you, not al of them exist in this chapter though!_

_********__Good luck!_

* * *

_********__Last note! I have a poll up for a Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover. Please check it out! Thank you!_


	12. Chapter 12

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Lol. Hiya!**

**exaigon: Well, I'm glad you did!**

**So Review, you need to make me feel happy inside. I've been sick!**

**Love, Keta-chan!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Waiting for You

**_Promise me to think of us, of a time so beautiful ...so beautiful_**

**_Promise me to think of us, still bright, still colorful ...still colorful_**

**_Promise me to look back at us, of a time in your life, you enjoyed_**

**_(Promise Me by Dead By April)_**

Two Months Later: Harriel's POV

I collapse backwards onto the sands, vaguely aware of the little particles cutting into my skin. Ulquiorra glides down next to me, his night black wings folding up at his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"You did better."

"But is it good enough for you and Keta to let me go to Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps. You still have a week and a half before the start of term, Harriel."

"But I still need to get my things for school!"

"And we will all be going with you."

"Like who all?"

"Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Anita, Souske, Gin, Szayzel, Yammy, Ayume…"

"Okay!" I scream, getting his point. "You literally meant everyone. Now how about telling me who's not going." Before he opens his mouth to start rattling everyone that he's ever met that I haven't, I cut in. "I mean of the people I actually give a damn about."

He chuckles. "Mum and Mother are not going."

"I figured as much. Mum never wants to go anywhere if she can spend time with Mother."

He laughs again. "Yes, that is very true, little bird." He ruffles my hair softly, and I lean into the caress of my elder brother.

Suddenly, I have an epiphany. "U'ra, why is it that the rest of our family and those others that you and Keta were once friends with have Alice in Wonderland nicknames, but I don't? I mean if you're the White Rabbit, Violetta's the Black Rabbit, Mura's the Caterpillar, Shiro's the Mad Hatter, Ichigo and Ichimaru are the Cheshire Cats, Byakuya's Dinah, María's **(Soi Fon)** the Dormouse, Mum's the Red Queen, Mother's the Queen of Hearts, Kitzan's the White King and Hanna's the White Queen, then what am I?"

He thinks for a minute before smirking. "You're the Grey Rabbit, a mixture of my personality and Violetta's."

I smile and hug my brother tightly. "Thanks, U'ra."

Ulquiorra's POV

"Can I kill myself?"

The females (excluding the tomboyish duo, Lilinette and Anita. The latter of the two went with her brother, Grimmjow into Nocturne Alley to find something dangerous to play with and the former with her boyfriend, Ggio in the Quittage stop) in our group look at me like I've enacted the wrath of my mother. "Ulquiorra, I thought you liked shopping," Nelliei says, watching as my sister makes me stay still so the seamstress can finish my dress robes that I apparently have to have.

"I do, when it doesn't involve myself in clothes."

"Oh, hush. You'll be fine," Keta murmurs from her place next to me as her seamstress starts pinning and stitching up a black and white satin dress. Harriel is beside her, growling as Hallibel tells him that he's going to need a whole new wardrobe.

"Let me kill myself too!" he bemoans, trying not to move and disrupt the work already done.

"No," María says, lying on the floor. "If I'm stuck here, the two of you are too. And when I find the boys, I'm going to murder them for leaving me."

"Besides," Keta interjects, giving her friend a dark look, "I have a present for you if you behave."

"Like what?" he asks excitedly.

"Tom's here."

"Really?!" The excitement melts away into worry. "But won't he be spotted?"

"He's under glamours, Harriel."

"Oh, then that's okay!"

"So you'll be good?"

"Hai! I promise, Keta!" So for the rest of our time in the robe shop, he's silent as he waits for the rest of the girls to finish. He seems calm but the slight bounce in his stance betrays him.

As soon as we walk out, he looks for Keta's approval before taking off towards the familiar figure of the werewolf, Remus Lupin. "Harriel, wait for the rest of us!" Anita calls, emerging from the Alley with Grimmjow, Szayzel, Bella, Gin, Souske, Ana and the boys María wants to kill.

The pink haired arrancar falls into step beside me, smiling creepily. "Please tell me you didn't go in there to scavenge body parts."

"Now does that sound like something I would do?"

"Yes."

"You have little faith in me. Besides, Bella wanted to go with Ana so I had to go too."

"You are so whipped."

"Piss off, batman."

I chuckle and link arms with my friend as I look up at my younger brother. He has his arms wrapped around a man with long brown hair and green eyes. If you were to look close enough you could see that he's really Tom Riddle. "Kitzan! Kitzan! Can I stay with him until school starts?"

"I suppose," Souske says softly, smiling down at him.

"Yay! Yay!"


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry that I've been gone for too long. I've just had no time to work one everything.**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Hiya!**

**E THE TIME KEEPER: I don't know, I was actually going to have a poll for that very thing.**

**Review, please.**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 12: Seeing the Fire Deep Inside His Soul

**_We, the nocturnal few_**

**_Bound by other laws_**

**_To the service of the enemies of god_**

**_Are silent and hidden_**

**_Yet our exquisite fire burns on_**

**_Poised to engulf..._**

**_(Of Mist And Midnight Skies by Cradle of Filth)_**

Harriel's POV

I yawn into my sleeve and stretch out on the couch. Fawkes is sitting above me, trilling his beautiful song as we wait for Tom to come back from his meeting with the werewolves. Remus went with him to act as a buffer should things get hairy... so I'm alone.

In my loneliness and boredom, I start setting the candle in front of me on fire and snuffing it out before repeating. Eventually that starts becoming boring to so I start to throw a flaming sock ball up into the air before catching and starting the process over again.

"Harriel, are you in here?" My head whips around to look over at Sirius who smiles at me. "What are you doing, kiddo?"

"Exorcizing my control over fire to amuse myself."

"Sounds like fun. But why are you in here all alone instead of exploring the grounds?"

I look down and close my eyes as my hand reaches into the inner pocket of my cloak. From inside I pull out a rosary. Carved from the black stone called onyx with feathers intermingling amongst the white and black beads, it is much like my brothers' and sisters'. I slip it over my head and wrap a careful hand around it, before answering Sirius. "I just didn't want to go on my own. Ulquiorra and Keta prefer it when I have someone with me to protect me."

"They really care about you, don't they?"

"Yeah…" I murmur, taking up Sirius' hand as we walk down one of the corridors. "They love me very much and would do anything to make sure I'm okay. Sometimes though, they can act very cold, but they usually don't yell and that sort of thing. At least not at me."

"Why do they act cold?"

"Because," I whisper, ignoring the twinge in my chest saying that I'm betraying the confidentiality of our pack. "They do it so they don't have to feel. Whenever they get close to someone, something happens to them. To them, it's better to push everyone away. I just happened to get under their skin and wrapped my talons into their hearts. If you could call the empty black abysses in their chests that." The last part is said with a laugh.

"Is what they say true?"

"What?"

"That the reason why hollows carry empty voids is because of their lack of a heart."

"No. Hollows still have a heart, after all it creates our mask. Our powers are an extension of our heart. That's why we're all so different from one another."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's why I can still do magic. Ulquiorra and Keta can too."

He looks thoughtful for a moment as we keep going, emerging to the outside world. "You know, if Remus gets ahold of you, you'll be thoroughly questioned."

"As I would imagine. So do you have any more questions for me, Siri?"

"Yeah, what's that number on your neck for?"

My hand reaches up to touch the gothic thirteen and I smile. "It's my number. Arrancar are usually numbered by how strong they are."

"So you're the thirteenth strongest?"

"No. I'm actually the third, but my number says I'm the fourteenth. Numbers start at zero and descend."

"Why don't you have your correct number then, Harriel?"

"The same reason Ulquiorra's the cuatro or fourth espada. Kitzan said that if we wanted to fight we hand to take numbers below our actual strength. Keta's pride wouldn't let her take a number under her own."

"Why not?"

"Because she's the cero, or zero espada, the strongest of us all. Ulquiorra's supposed to be the primero or first and I'm supposed to be the segunda or second."

"Huh… why is that? Why are you guys technically so high up on the food chain?"

"Because, we were vasto lordes."


	14. Chapter 14

**Lady Kaiki: Gracias!**

**Review, please.**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 13: Even Though We Part…

**_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_**

**_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,_**

**_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_**

**_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_**

**_(Undisclosed Desires by Muse)_**

Voldemort's POV

Harriel's great big green eyes glow brightly as he clings to me. "I don't want to go back."

"But you need to go back to school. Then you can see your friends and make Dumbledore's life miserable for me."

"Well when you put it like that," he murmurs. "I'll go, but I'll still miss you."

"I know, Harriel. Now don't be so put out."

"What will you do to cheer me up?"

"There's a whole cheesecake in the fridge."

"Cheesecake!"

I roll my eyes. "You're so strange."

Harriel's POV

I wave goodbye to my family and stalk up to the castle. Fawkes clangs against my side, comforting to me once again. He whispers words of encouragement up until I open the doors to the loud clamor that rivals the sound during a baseball game in Hueco Mundo. "Umm… hello everyone," I say in an attempt to break the tense silence.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieks, jumping up to run over and hug me.

She stops at my held up hand and I pull Fawkes, sheath and all away from his bonds and set him on the floor. "Now you can hug me. I just want to make sure you don't accidently hurt yourself on my zanpactou." She looks confused but hugs me anyhow. "Anyone else want a hug?"

'I think you should snuff out the candles to freak everyone out.'

**"That would be stupid,"** I growl in Japanese at my sword. **"It would be much better to make their flames bigger.** Like this." I smile darkly and flick my hand, delighting in the warmth that radiates from that. "And that my dear friend is how you make fire better. You know I don't know why you refuse to be free moving right now. You are as bad as Rosiel and Muramasa." He trills out a chuckle, making me scowl. "Fawkes, get your ass out here now!"

My sclera turn black as I summon him to me, and he appears. I take up my female friend's arm, noticing that she's tense and it sort of makes me feel happy inside for my inner hollow rejoices in the pain and fear of others.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore calls out as he stands, "where did you go?!"

My reiatsu unconsciously lashes out and my nails become talons. "Do not call me that!" I shriek and the glassware in the hall shatters. Hermione falls down beside me, mouth open and eyes unseeing but my inner hollow doesn't care. "My name is Harriel, Harriel Murcielago! You all turned your backs on me and left me to die! I'm an arrancar now! Not your stupid pet. Now let me be!" My reiatsu lowers and I drop down to help my female friend. "I'm very sorry, Mione. My hollow half just overpowers the shinigami in me sometimes."

"It's okay…" she whispers after catching her breath.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't know."

"I'll take you then." I glance behind me at Fawkes' sword form on the ground. "As awkward as it sounds, can you grab yourself for me, Fawkes?" He trills a yes. "Thank you. Now let's get you set down, Mione."

I take her over to the Gryffindor table and set her down next to Ron before turning to walk back out. "Aren't you going to eat?" Neville asks.

"Nah. I ate a whole cheesecake before I came here. And it was good~! Oh, god damn it! I'm turning into my siblings! All Father save me!"

"All Father?" Ron inquires.

"God. My siblings, Ulquiorra, Ketakoshka, Muramasa and Violetta's grandfather. I'm from a family of angels now. Well, Angels and Demons if you count our cousin Sebastian and Aunt Martina who fell in love with Sebby's father. Oh, well. I'm going to go. Bye, bye!"


	15. Chapter 15

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Giggles nice to see you again.**

**Little Madam Russia: No not that Sebastion. But I do love him too.**

**EpikalStorms: I will, promise. I think they were just shocked.**

**Lady Kaiki: Thanks!**

* * *

**Review, please.**

**Love, Keta**

Chapter 14: Black Winged Monster

_**Wait for them to come on in and take you, away from me again**_  
_**Wait for them to come on in and take you, black rose dying**_  
_**-Black Rose Dying (Blessthefall)**_

Harriel's POV

The familar path up to Gryffindor Tower seems odd now as I sonido up the moving staircases in a game to see if I can make it to the top without having to wait on them to move back. One shifts quickly away, making me have the need to jump across the gap. I land on the very edge and propel myself forward to continue my conquest of the infamous staircases. At the top of it all when I arrive at the fat lady's portrate, the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, I realize that I don't know the password. So I flop down onto the ground to wait for the others.

By the time my fellow Gryffindors are making their way up the stairs, I've eaten through my entire bag of gummy body parts and have lit the bag on fire... six separate times. "'S about time!"

The younger children, mainly first years attempt to back up into one another to get away, and one, a little girl falls over the banister.  
Immediately, I sonido over the side and catch her before making a reishi platform to stand upon. "Are you okay, little one?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Your welcome." I leap up to the place where she once was and set her down. "Now let's all go inside. It's been a long day, and I'm tired." I start to walk through the now open entrance when something occurs to me. "If any of you see some strange people who most likely will be speaking in Japanese, come get me."

Third Person POV

That next morning, as Harriel walks into the Great Hall for breakfast he's greeted by a little blonde girl being tormented by some Ravenclaws. "Is there a problem?"

"No."

"Then why are you picking on her." The boys fall silent when they look over to see Harriel with his hand on Fawkes' hilt. "Well, are you going to answer?"

"She's a freak."

His teeth gnash together, and his grip tightens. "Don't. Say. That. Word. Now get!" His sclera flash black and in an instant, the boys are gone.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm -"

"Harriel Murcielago. I know. I'm Luna Lovegood."

"How did you..."

"The Nargles told me. They speak highly of you and your family. They say that you are very just and kind to even people like me."

"We try to be. And there's nothing wrong with you." She smiles at him, so sweet and innocent.

"Thank you..."

"Would you like to sit at Gryffindor table with me?"

"Sure!"


	16. Chapter 16

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Yay!**

**Guest: Will do!**

* * *

**Review, please.**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

Chapter 15 (part 1): Harriel's Siblings

**_And now, war will find you  
This hour, you should live in hell  
Funny, you don't seem that big time  
Memorize that your better  
when you smile pretty for the devil_**

**_-Smile Pretty for the Devil (Children of Bodom)_**

Harriel's POV

I leap down off the edge of an Astronomy Tower window with my wings folded in so as to keep from ripping or spraining the delicate appendages. The wind rushes past my body, staving off any sleepy thoughts and whipping my hair out in waves behind me. "I'm so glad I never gave this up!" As my wings open up slowly to avoid damage, a soft sigh comes out. "So wonderful." I glide over to Gryffindor tower and tap on one of the windows into the common room but no one's up therefore no one comes.

With a growl of irritation, knowing that I'll never get back into the castle without being yelled at, I open a garganta back home. The cold air greets my windburnt flesh like a lover's caress as if to say 'Welcome home, Harriel.' I smile for no real reason and take off towards Las Noches.

Before I get there I'm greeted by two winged creatures, Ulquiorra and Keta.

Third Person POV

Two pairs of black wings and one of silver engage in a primal dance of love, not carnal, but familial. They barely miss one another as they collide their rieatsu that swirls around their bodies. Acid, silver and emerald latch onto one another from the black of the hollows' scleras. And fangs are bared in smiles ment only to be seen by each other.

As the dance ends and Aizen's most precious vasto lordes land on the roof of the castle, they look happier than ever before. "We've missed you," Ulquiorra whispers and envelopes the boy in his furred arms.

"I've missed you guys too. I'm not sure I want to stay at school anymore."

"Why?"

Keta's pointed question has him feeling shamed. "I don't know... it just doesn't feel like home anymore."

"That's because you have a real home now. With us." Ulquiorra brushes a hair out his face tenderly as he talks, looking every bit the loving brother that he is despite the fact that he's a cold-blooded murderer. "Now, why did you come home without giving us forwarding?"

"I'm sorry, but I was out after curfew and couldn't get back inside the castle. Not without making Gryffindor lose some points. That would not be good for how people view me..."

"Aye," Keta murmurs, flopping down onto roof with a thump. Long taloned fingers tap at her cheek as she makes a thoughtful expression. "How about we visit you tomorrow at school!"

Ulquiorra gives her an incredulous look and rubs at his face. "That's a dumb idea, Keta. He could get in more trouble." He smiles evilly. "Let's do it!"

Keta's POV

"So this is Hogwarts' inside?" Harriel looks up at me, waiting for me to expand on my comment. "It sucks." He rolls his eyes and pushes open these great big doors into a room filled with loud children. A few children look up give us calculating looks. "I wanna go over there."

"Me too." Ulquiorra gives me a smile, and we start to inch towards the table full of children with silver and green on their robes.

"Don't the two of you dare!" He grabs the back of our uniforms and pulls us over to another table. "You two are staying with me at the Gryffindor table, not annoying the living daylights out of the Slytherins.

"But Harriel!" Ulquiorra and I whine together, catching the attention of some more people. "We don' wanna! Little brother!"

"I will give you marshmallows and chocolate."

"Okay!" We diligently follow our younger brother with laughter falling from our throats and our hands intertwined. "You're so easy to manipulate little brother."

"Shut up!"

"No!" We sit down next to him at the table and smile at his friends. "Can we smoke inside?"

"No. You have to follow the school rules. No killing. No smoking inside. No drinking... where you will be caught. No singing naughty songs."

"But naughty songs are the best," Ulquiorra complains, leaning onto his left hand.

"Still no."

"How about creating beautiful pranks to pull on unsuspecting people?"

"Did we hear the word 'pranks'?" Twin boys with red hair butt into our conversation. "We're Fred and George Weasley, and we love pranks too!"


End file.
